The Life and Times of M'Onel After Stasis
by James and J.D.D
Summary: Superman reunites with his older brother after he was in the Phantom Zone. Need Reviews!
1. Introduction

The Life & Times of M'Onel

After Stasis

**Disclaimer: Own none of the Characters in this story, they're owned by DC Comics Inc. **

**I wrote this story for fun that's all! )**

**Introduction:**

It was year 3110. With the help of Braniac 5.1, he was released from his ghostly prison. He is sick, deadly sick from lead poison as all Daxam people are. Lar Gand was the first to receive the starter treatment for his viscous lead poisoning. Superman was there when Lar Gand was released from the _Phantom Zone_. He revered as a god-like figure by the year 3103. Superman gave his the name Valor and he liked it.

Valor was to himself, he didn't like a lot of company. He had a few friends within Super Community', but that was the extent of his personal life. He greatly respected Superman, and Supergirl. He saw Superman as his older brother, but in reality Lar Gand was technically older. Valor was also friends with Superboy. Before his lead poisoning they had worked together on various nights defending Metropolis while Superman was absent.

But now, he was out and ready to see the world once more as a man, not an apparition. He was ready to see the people he missed his family, Superman, Supergirl, and most of all Superboy.

Hours after being released from Stasis Zone (AKA) Phantom Zone, He was flying. The harsh air was not kind to his weak body. He hadn't eaten in years, not that he needed to as a phantom. His body had needed more time to adjust, but he didn't care everything he needed was up. Through the clouds, closer and closer to that yellow sun. His blue cape fluttered at his back. His gold and red gauntlets looked rough and aged. His once muscular body felt worn and brittle. His gold and red matching boots looked as if they had run through hell and back. Dull and faded his mantle was, the reds a light pink, and the black white dotted center faded and gray. His hair was like a weed upon his head. His face remained remarkably the same .His pearl white teeth shone happily as he ascended into the sky upward towards the clouds. His jet black brows softly and slightly moved as the air rushed past them. Above all the least tainted part of him was his pride and his eyes. The defined blue eyes, so much like the water of the Mediterranean. Those eyes were out of this world. He shot his fists up and he shot through the clouds. He felt tiny droplets of water on his body and in his mouth. He laughed as all these sensations became recognized by his body. He was now soaring so fast the water couldn't accumulate quickly enough. The speed dried him as he continued gathering momentum and butterflies tickled his stomach. He broke the high cirrus clouds with a puff of water and air around him. He felt his right side rejuvenated with life. His face and fists absorbed all the solar energy they could. His power was back. He felt re-born. His hunger was gone. His sleepiness was replaced with awareness. He was ready!


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- Haven?**

He jettisoned higher and higher into the air. His cares were all forgotten and finally he was happy. He suddenly stopped. He heard something coming, something fast. He listened to the sound of a low gust. Valor turned and looked down. He focused his eyes quickly and two white hot heat beams shot form his pupils. He didn't know what the thing was and didn't care. It was interrupting him for something. Something he didn't care to find out. He felt strangely cold as a swift breeze passed over him. Ice soon after covered his face and he felt numb. He panicked, closing his eyes. It was dark and it was cold. He heard a steady vibration coming to his ears, the ice shook with it. He listened harder and harder trying to identify the vibration he was hearing. He forced his eyes open and loosed his heat vision. It slowly bored through the layers of ice. He felt something hit his gut, something with tremendous power. He tried to cough but his mouth was frozen shut. The ice then shattered into tiny sparkling pieces he watched in amazement as they glinted magically in front of him. He took his focus of the ice and listened. He heard the same rhythmic vibrations but now he comprehended them.

He looked as a blonde girl who was giggling with her hand clasped over her mouth.

"Kara?" He said angrily.

"Don't Kara me, who else would follow you al the way up here?" the blonde snapped. Valor heard the gust sound as before and Superman appeared.

"So have you too been reacquainted?" he asked sheepishly.

"Sadly," Valor replied whipping some frost off his lips.

"It's good to have you back," Superman said respectfully, "and lead free," he added.

"Ya V, it was nice to have ya around," Supergirl said smiling softly.

She stopped and closed her eyes. "Do you hear that?" she asked.

"Yes, we need to go," Superman said flying down into the clouds. Valor looked at Supergirl.

"You coming?" she asked waving goodbye. Valor smiled and scuffed a small laugh. He watched as they disappeared into the clouds. He listened. He hears cries of panic and help. They grew louder and louder as he focused. He looked down at shot forward. He glided left and down. He burst effortlessly through some clouds and continued swiftly after Superman and Supergirl. He though to himself the whole way, wow I'm back.


End file.
